


Butchers Bar and Grill

by Aech_Left



Series: The Naughty Boys [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Where Butcher owns Butchers Bar & Grill and Hughie needs a job. Sexual harassment ensues.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: The Naughty Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Butchers Bar and Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet

“I always get hard when you talk back to me Hughie.” Butcher speaks right into Hughies ear as he has him pressed up against the bar. He pulls on Hughies hair to bare the long pale expanse of his throat. The way he says his name sends a spike of fear through his body. His elbows knock onto the bar as he catches himself and he grunts. Butcher attacks his neck, sucking hard and nipping at the thin skin.

“Stop.. Butcher..” He whines as a calloused hand slides under his uniform and into his pants.

“Who am I?” Butcher growls into Hughies ear before sucking on the lobe.

“My boss, Sir please..” His voice hitches as he’s gripped and stroked, his pre slicking it some. He grabs onto broad shoulders and grips the fabric of the god awful Hawaiian shirt. A high pitched sound leaves him when a fingernail gently scrapes the slit. He jerks away from the contact which earns a tight squeeze around him, making him go rigid. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy Hughie?” He sucks another hickey into his neck. He feels Hughie nodding and decides it’s enough for now. “Good lad.” He starts stroking him again, pulling a strangled moan from his employee. It’s not long before he comes ashamedly in his uniform pants and on Butchers hand. “Very good lad.” He draws it out as he speaks and removes his hand. He wipes the release on Hughies face and drags his hand down Hughies body, wiping the rest on his apron. He finally releases Hughies hair and holds his chin firm as he brings his lips to Hughies. His mouth doesn’t open immediately, earning a sharp smack to his face. 

Hughie looks up into his bosses dark eyes, “I’m sorry Sir.” Their lips join again and Butcher devours his mouth, learning every ridge and tooth. He bites Hughies lip as he pulls away and Hughie gasps for air. 

“On your knees.” The order comes through like a growl, a dare to disobey this time. Hughie obliges and unsteady hands start to undo the leather belt. He takes a breath before pulling Butchers cock out through the folds of his boxers. It’s rock hard and throbbing in his hands, neglected through the time spent unraveling Hughie. A hand rests in his hair not roughly but guiding him towards the length. It presses past his lips and Butcher groans, the grip in Hughies hair tightening. “Good lad..” His hips twitch forward and Hughies hands shoot to thighs for some semblance of control. 

His lips stretch around the girth and he looks up, meeting eyes with Butcher who starts moving his hips. Hughie lets an alarmed sound escape through his nose as his boss starts fucking his mouth. His eyes squeeze shut and his nails dig into Butchers thighs as he gags around him. Both of Butchers hands grip Hughies head to keep him in place as he thrusts deep into his throat. He pulls out and yanks Hughies head back with one hand and starts stroking himself with the other. His breathing is heavy and his hips stutter as he comes, he pushes back into Hughies mouth with a long groan as he releases it all inside Hughies mouth. “Swallow.” Hughies eyes go wide and he fights the urge to hurl and forces it down, he suckles Butchers tip, drawing a few admittedly cute moans from the older man before he pulls out from the overstimulation. He tucks himself back in and leaves Hughie on the floor of the bar. “Mop and wipe the tables and bar down before you leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t nearly enough work of this ship so I guess I’ve gotta get down to business.


End file.
